Konoha Legacies
by Kage Sannin
Summary: Shikamaru was Naruto's first friend. But when Naruto goes on a journey with Jiraiya and Obito, Shikamaru stays behind to uncover Naruto's heritage. When Naruto returns seven years later the real story begins. ShikaNaru GaarNaru GenHaya JiraObi KakaObi


Kyoko: Yep It's another "Jiraiya takes Naruto away for training fic" but it's not the usual plot. At least I should hope so in any case.

Itachi: What ever happened to your other Naruto fanfiction?

Kyoko: Like I said in my profile, when I get inspiration. That should be in a few days I should say.

Kyoko: I will tell you all right now that Obito is alive in this fanfiction. And yes, so is Kakashi. Kakashi is still the laid back guy with the sharingan he is in the series at present, and Obito is still a loud mouth. And Hayate isn't going to die. Just so people won't be confused...

Itachi: What about Kakashi's sharingan then?

Kyoko: (waves hand up and down) Meh... He's still got it, but I'll come to that later.

Kage Sannin: Don't want to waste much time blabbering (Itachi: then what is it that you are doing right now?)

Kyoko: Shut up you bastard! Well in any case... Naruto! Shikamaru!

Naruto: What? Nee-san?

Shikamaru: This is so bothersome...

Kage Sannin: You two are the stars so...

Naruto: Okay!

Naruto and Shikamaru:

**Disclaimer: Kage Sannin does not own Naruto, because it would be too bothersome for her to buy the rights.**

Shikamaru: tsk... Why does everyone quote me now?

Kyoko: Okay that takes care of that. As always, I apologize for any oocness. Enjoy the first chapter!

It was a dull cloudy day in the village of Konohagakure. A small boy of five years with bright blond hair walked slowly through the streets. His usually bright deep blue eyes were filled with a dulled sadness that he lifted up on occasion to only meet with the glares of the villagers before he flinched and looked down again. As he walked he found a small clearing with some trees and some children happily laughing and playing. His eyes brightened as he walked towards them. "Hello, can I play too?" he asked hopefully.

The children's smiles quickly turned into frowns and sneers. "Look it's the dunce." said one of the boys. "I'M NOT A DUNCE!" yelled the small boy. "Yes you are," a girl piped in. "My daddy said you're nothing but a dunce who'll never amount to anything." "That's not true!" yelled the boy. "I'm the ninja who will become the hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!" "You?" sneered another boy. "A loser like you could never become the hokage." "Take it back!" yelled Naruto. " What are you doing to my children you monster!" A woman came running and slapped Naruto before quickly picking up her son. Naruto sat in shock as the woman glared at him with hatred. "Never talk to this boy," the woman told her son. "He's a bad boy, and you should never talk to him or you'll be bad too." Several other adults came running over "What did the monster do now!" yelled one of the men. "Stay away from my children!" shrieked another woman. "Monster!" Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he got up and ran away from them. Unbeknownst to him, a small boy with spiky brown hair in a ponytail and a lazy expression in his eyes was watching him.

Naruto sat quietly on a swing. He silently swung back and forth slowly with his head bowed. "_It's always the same._" thought Naruto. Since before Naruto could remember, he had always been an outcast. Wherever he went in the village all he ever got were anger and hate from the villagers. He could never go anywhere without feeling painfully alone. He desperately wanted a smile or a kind word from someone, anyone. "_Why does everyone hate me?" _His eyes filled with tears as he thought "_Am I really a-" _"Hey." a voice said.

Naruto looked up and saw the boy with spiked brown hair looking at him. Naruto looked at the boy wide-eyed. "What are you doing?" Naruto looked down again and said "nothing." The boy remained silent and sat down on the swing next to him. Naruto continued to silently swing as the boy watched him. Finally the boy said to him. "Nara Shikamaru." Naruto looked at him. Shikamaru looked at him and said "when someone introduces themselves you should do it too." Naruto looked at him with wide eyes and said "Na- Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." "I see." said Shikamaru. They sat there silently for a few moments, before Shikamaru got off the swing and stood up. "Umm," he said looking slightly embarrassed. "Do you want to play?" Shikamaru held out his hand to Naruto who stared at the hand and then at him. His eyes then filled with tears as he looked at him. "Shikamaru..." said Naruto happily. "Hai, hai." said Shikamaru looking even more embarrassed. "Do you want to play or not?" Naruto nodded grinned and said "Hai!" before taking his hand.

Several weeks later Naruto was running happily through the streets with a large smile on his face with his blue eyes sparkling. He soon caught sight of Shikamaru who was lazily standing on a rock. "SHIKAMARU!" yelled Naruto happily as he tackled him to the ground in a hug. "Naruto..." said Shikamaru on the ground. "Don't do that..." Naruto grinned happily and said "sorry Shikamaru." His eyes brightened happily and he said "ne ne! Shikamaru! Let's go play!" Shikamaru sighed and said "yare, yare, you're so troublesome..." "Today." announced Shikamaru. "I don't want to do anything." Naruto frowned. "That's no fun" said Naruto. "Ne!" he said shaking Shikamaru. "Let's do something fun!" "Fine" said Shikamaru.

As they walked Shikamaru watched him. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Shikamaru had always been watching him. He had first noticed Naruto on the first day of school, when all the new students introduced themselves. When Naruto had introduced himself he did it happily and loudly declaring himself the future hokage. As everyone laughed and jeered, Shikamaru had decided that he was just an idiot, but he couldn't help but notice the look in the boy's large blue eyes. Later on, whenever he saw Naruto he had always simply watched him. The way he talked, the way he moved, the way his smiles always shone brightly. But, Shikamaru always noticed the look in his eyes. Even when he was grinning or laughing, he could always see the sadness in his eyes, and no matter how much it hurt him when the villagers taunted and abused him, he still tried to hide it with his trademark grin. And it usually was always fail proof, always. But though only five years old, Shikamaru's intellect wasn't to be underestimated. The day Shikamaru first reached out to Naruto was, though unknown to the both of them, the day that neither one of them could take anymore. It was the day Naruto could no longer bear the villager's abuse, and the day that Shikamaru could no longer bear to just watch.

After Shikamaru had first held out his hand to Naruto they had started to do everything together, and spend all their time together. At the end of only a few weeks they now knew everything about each other. Shikamaru's parents disapproved but he simply ignored them and continued to stay with Naruto. Also at the end of those few weeks Shikamaru discovered to his surprise and slight embarrassment, that he had become as special to Naruto as Naruto was already special to him. Needless to say, it could never stop putting a questionable red tinge on his face whenever he thought about it. "Shikamaru? Are you okay? You look red, and you're staring again." Snapping out of his reverie, Shikamaru stuttered "I- it- it's nothing! Let's go!"

Meanwhile, at the gates of Konoha two men reentered the village for the first time in years. As they walked through the gates and onto the streets of the village they attracted many stares ranging from plain weirded out expressions to complete reverence. One of the two men was a tall and rather built man with long spiky white hair and red lines extending from his eyes wearing a red and white outfit, while the other was much shorter and younger looking, appearing only fifteen years old wearing bold blue pants, and a matching jacket lined with orange over a black shirt fitted with silver buckles and clasps, with the usual Konoha hitai-ate, and spiky black hair that looked strangely similar to Naruto's. Walking side by side in a rather bold fashion they made quite a flashy pair. Perhaps though, what was most conspicuous about the two was the fact that the older man wore a metal head band that had the kanji character for "oil" and carried a huge scroll on his back, while the younger man had large orange goggles, the design of a circular red and white fan printed on his back, and a very impressive looking katana strapped to his back. In any case they attracted quite a lot of stares.

After several minutes of relentless staring from the villagers, the younger man's eye started to twitch. Then after another few minutes he started gritting his teeth in apparent annoyance. The older man didn't seem to notice his companion's irritation and continued walking without breaking his composure. However, when the younger man stopped dead in his tracks he had to stop and look at him. With a look of slight shock he stared at his companion as well who was both twitching and gritting his teeth at an alarmingly fast pace. As the man continued to stare with everyone else at the younger man, a flaming aura started flaring behind him as several vein marks appeared on his head. The older man seemed to sense the danger immediately as he suddenly looked rather nervous and said quickly "Oi, Obito don't-!" Too late.

Something was clearly heard snapping as Obito lost his temper and screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT YOU PIECES OF-MMPHH!" The older man had quickly caught Obito in a strangle-hold and clamped a hand over his mouth. The villagers stared even more at the man and the fiercely struggling boy who looked like he wished for nothing more but to obliterate every single one of them and was busy cursing nonstop under the man's hand. "You idiot, don't lose your temper so easily!" the man hissed to Obito before looking up and smiling nervously. "Heh," he laughed rather lamely in the extremely awkward silence before dragging Obito off.

He quickly dragged Obito into another heavily populated street and set him down. Obito gasped for breath for several seconds and then glared at the older man before yelling "What the hell was that for Jiraiya! Ouch!" Jiraiya had hit him on the head and said "Idiot, you know by now not to lose your temper so easily!" Obito turned his head and said huffily "they wouldn't stop staring." "Don't be such a child!" said Jiraiya testily. Obito instantly snapped his head back to glare at Jiraiya and said angrily, "Don't you dare call me a child, I'm nineteen years old even if I don't look it!" "Then act your age!" snapped Jiraiya. They both growled at each other and glared before quickly turning their heads in the opposite directions with a loud "humph!"

They walked on for several minutes in stony silence before Jiraya cautiously looked at Obito out of the corner of his eye. Obito had his head bowed with most of his face in shadow. Jiraiya continued walking without speaking, but when he heard what sounded suspiciously like a sniffle, he turned his head to look at his now stationary companion and gave a start when he realized that tears were flowing down Obito's cheeks. Jiraiya stopped in complete shock and frustration and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU CRYING FOR!" Obito sniffled again and said shakily "I- I'm not! Why the hell would I be crying!" "THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL IT WHEN YOUR EYES START LEAKING LIKE A SPOUT!" Obito shook his head and yelled through his onslaught of tears and sniffing "I'M NOT! I- I HAVE SOMETHING IN MY EYE!" Jiraiya yelled in exasperation "DON'T GIVE ME THAT EXCUSE WHEN NOT ONLY ARE YOU WEARING GOGGLES, YOU'VE USED TO DEATH ALREADY! AT LEAST COME UP WITH SOMETHING MORE ORIGINAL!" "SH- SHUT UP!" yelled Obito before starting to cry freely. Then without warning Obito suddenly latched onto Jiraiya and started to sob uncontrollably into his chest. Jiraiya looked shocked and stared down at the hysterical person sobbing into his robes and said rather awkwardly "Oi Obito, it, it's okay..." As Obito continued to sob, a flash of realization dawned on Jiraiya's face and he slowly looked down at him again before placing his arms around Obito's shaking form. Jiraiya sighed and smiled slightly in spite of himself. "You big crybaby..."

Later, the two men were sitting under a tree in silence. Jiraiya was staring straight ahead with a tired expression while the younger man beside him was leaning on his shoulder apparently too worn out to speak. Jiraiya sat in silence a while longer in a silence that seemed exhausted as they looked until he said simply, "Tell me what's wrong." Obito closed his eyes for several moments before saying dully, "I just hate being back here..." Jiraiya looked at him as Obito continued "It's the first time I was here... Since sensei and Rin died..." He then stopped leaning on his white haired companion to hug his knees. "Without them... This place has nothing but bad memories..."

Jiraiya said "What about Kakashi?" "What about him?" said Obito without looking at him. "Don't you want to see him." "Why would I want to see that bastard?" said Obito in the same jaded monotone. Jiraiya said with some surprise "he's your friend isn't he?" Obito said "We may have become friends, but no matter what we'll always be rivals. And after everything that's happened, it'll be too awkward seeing him again..." Jiraiya remained silent for several moments before saying "I thought you had gotten over that rivalry a long time ago." Obito scoffed and said "that's not true and you know it better than everyone. The rivalry we have will never end no matter what, it was made that way." "How so?" said Jiraiya. Obito said "Che... Perfect Kakashi the Yondaime's star pupil. The genius ninja who passed the chunnin at the age of six, the son of the White Fang. Compare him to the crybaby Obito, the failure of the Uchiha clan, the total disgrace to the shinobi and you'll get a perfect set up." Jiraiya said with even more shock than what was previously expressed "But you're at least a hundred times more powerful than he is right now, _everyone _knows that! He may be Sharingan no Kakashi, but you're Crimson Blade Obito, the shinobi with strength equal to ME, just about everyone's heard of you!"

Obito heaved a sigh and said "that doesn't matter to my clan. To them, I'm either a loser or one of the clan's trophies. They always liked Kakashi more than me, he suited the qualities of the Uchiha much more. He's even a sharingan master. I'm surprised that they didn't beg him to become an Uchiha on the spot." Jiraiya then said "But unlike him, you've mastered Mangekyou sharingan, that's the highest rank!" Jiraiya then wished he hadn't said that when Obito's head snapped to him and hissed in a heated voice, "_do you think I'm proud of that? Killing one of my best friends? Sacrificing one of the people most important to me?" _Jiraiya looked ashamed and he said "You know I didn't mean that..." Obito bowed his head down in silence. Jiraiya watched him and said in a soft voice "Obito... ." Tears once again started flowing down Obito's cheeks. "_I killed her... Rin died and it was all my fault_!" "Obito, it wasn't your fault, everybody, even her family knows it wasn't... " Obito's head jerked up and he stared at Jiraiya with a look of utmost pain _"It was my fault she was in that situation in the first place! If I hadn't been such a horrible ninja, she wouldn't have been put into that situation!_" Jiraiya said in that same soft anxious voice "She asked you to end her suffering Obito, she knew she was dying... You did a noble thing by ending her pain..." "_I didn't kill her to end her suffering!" _sobbed Obito. "_I killed her because I was afraid to watch her die ! I couldn't watch it any longer!" _Jiraiya watched in silence as Obito cried in agony "_When she asked me to end it so I could gain Mangekyou, I could have said no, Jiraiya! I COULD HAVE SAID NO!" _

Several hours later, Jiraiya and Obito were standing on a rooftop watching the sunset over the horizon. Without looking at him Jiraiya said in a pained voice"Obito... I'm sorry... It was all my fault that you cried so much today..." With a weak imitation of his old smile he said "It's no problem... That would have come out eventually..." "But I should have realized it..." said Jiraiya looking almost as ashamed as he did earlier... "After everything that's happened in the past few years..." "Nah..." said Obito, "I'm just a cry baby..." Jiraiya gave an awkward smile and Obito smiled softly back... As they continued to watch the sunset, Obito spoke again "Why were we here again anyway?" Jiraiya looked at him and said "We're fetching Naruto remember?" "Oh yeah, sensei's kid. We're teaching him right?" said Obito. Jiraiya nodded. "You get permission from the Sandaime yet?" Jiraiya nodded again and said "All we have to do is find him and ask him to come with us." Obito leaned on the railing watching the last few straggling passerby and said "Poor kid,... the villagers probably just about had him lynched for carrying the Kyuubi... what'd he look like again?" Jiraiya said simply "like a mini version of the Yondaime except with three whisker marks on both his cheeks, and bigger eyes."

Obito turned around leaning his back against the railing and said "I'd like to ask a favor." Jiraiya looked at him and said "Name it." Obito continued saying "There's a guy I'd like to invite with us on our training journey with Naruto." Jiraiya raised his eyebrows and said "Oh really?" Obito nodded and said "His name's Gekou Hayate, three years younger than me. He just recently became a jounin. He's a bit delicate due to his cough, but he's a nice kid. Knew him since I was a gennin, he's got a lot of potential." Jiraiya screwed up his face in thought for a moment "Hayate... isn't he that kid that mastered the dance of the crescent moon leaf style attack? The one that looks like he's about to keel over at any moment?" "That's the one" said Obito. Jiraiya scratched the back of his head for a few moments and said slowly "I guess you could ask him..." "Great!" said Obito recovering some of his usual loudness. "This is going to be great! Going on a journey with you guys!" Jiraiya sighed and said "Before that, we've got to find the kid first. It's not going to be easy in a place like Konoha." "It won't be that bad." said Obito with a grin. He then turned to face the streets again and stopped dead. He said slowly, "Jiraiya?" "Yeah?" "You said the kid looked like sensei?" Jiraiya ran over to the side of the building and saw Naruto walking down the streets.

Naruto walked along the streets with a slightly sad expression on his face. "I wish the sun wouldn't have to go away... Then I could be with Shikamaru longer!" Naruto then brightened up "But I can still play with him tomorrow!" Naruto started to run. "The faster I go to sleep, the faster it'll be the next day!" he said. And so, he ran, and ran, right into another person running.

"Ooff!" Naruto was sprawled on the ground not quite knowing how he ended up there. "Owww..." he said as he picked himself gingerly up, and turned around to face Obito, who had apparently tripped over Naruto in the collision, and Jiraiya, who had coincidentally tripped over Obito and was now sprawled on top of him. Naruto blinked at the two wincing ninjas. "Some sannin." said Obito as he tried to free himself from under Jiraiya's weight . "Speak for yourself." said Jiraiya as he pushed himself off his dark haired companion. As he did so, he caught sight of Naruto who was staring at them with an expression of disbelief. "AH-HA! I'VE FOUND YOU NARUTO!" said Jiraiya immediately jumping up and pointing straight at him, which startled Naruto into jumping back. Obito at that instant looked up and froze in shock. "Unbelievable..." The two ninjas crowded around the now very confused boy as they said things like "he really does look just like him..." "Would think it was him if it wasn't for the markings..."

As they continued to talk, Naruto started to get annoyed and yelled "Oi!" They both looked at him with some surprise as Naruto scowled and yelled pointing "WHO ARE YOU, AND HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME!" "Friends of your oto-san, kid." said Jiraiya. Naruto and for some reason, Obito looked at him in shock. "But Jiraiya, technically, isn't he the ok-mmhph!" Jiraiya had clamped a hand over his mouth, but Naruto seemed not to have really noticed. Instead with large eyes he said "You knew my oto-san? Jiraiya nodded and said "My name is Jiraiya, the Gama-Sennin and this" he said prodding Obito who was still under his arm "is Uchiha Obito. I taught your to-san and Obito was his student." "How cool!" said Naruto with bigger eyes than ever. Jiraiya and Obito both nodded impressively with distinct looks of pride on their faces, before snapping back to reality.

"Naruto, we've got a proposition for you." Naruto looked at him. "What's that word mean?" Jiraiya mentally slapped himself, and said "How would you like to go on a training journey with us?" Naruto's eyes, if possible, opened even wider. "A training journey?" Jiraiya nodded and said "Yep, we'll travel to countries far away, and we'll teach you to be a ninja that's just as good as your oto-san!" "Was he a good ninja?" asked Naruto. Obito said with enthusiasm "The best this village has seen so far!" "Cool! Who was he?" At this point the two men exchanged looks and Jiraiya said "we'll tell you tomorrow. So how about it?" "Okay!" yelled Naruto happily and said "How long will the journey last?" "Seven years." "...what?" said Naruto in disbelief. "Seven years." said Jiraiya. "After that, we'll take you back to Konoha to become a ninja." "But." said Naruto. "I can't leave for that long, I've got a friend here!" "I'm sorry Naruto..." said Jiraiya. "But it's seven years, starting from tomorrow." "Tomorrow!" shrieked Naruto starting back in shock. "BUT SHIKAMARU-" "We have to leave tomorrow, because of a mission we've already got in Sunagakure..." Naruto 's mind reeled. He'd just been offered the oppertunity of a lifetime, a chance to become a super powerful ninja, and escape the hate of the villagers. But on the other hand, he'd have to leave the person most important to him... "Can we take someone with us?" They both looked at him. "There's a person that I care about the most... He's my only friend..." They looked at each other, then at Naruto's large blue eyes. Jiraiya sighed and said "lead the way kid."

Shikamaru couldn't sleep. He lay on his bed in with a large beam of moon light cutting across his face. The wind making his curtains flutter. "_There must be something different about Naruto._" thought Shikamaru. Ever since he had first set eyes on Naruto, he knew that there was something that set him apart from everyone else. His happy go lucky attitude, and fierce determination were one of a kind, but this wasn't about his personality. There was a mystery somewhere in Naruto. He felt it whenever he saw the villagers' hatred, and the disdain of the other shinobi. _"Naruto doesn't deserve this kind of hatred." _Thought Shikamaru. _"That kid's never hurt anyone. I need to know why the whole village denies him the right to exist..." _After tossing and turning for several seconds, he finally decided in an uncharacteristic burst of energy, to go and close the curtains. Unfortunately, the moment he did so, a rock hit him straight in the forehead. "Ack!" said Shikamaru as he stumbled backwards holding his forehead. He walked to the window while rubbing his head and looked down. "Naruto..." he said looking down at the blond below.

Shikamaru stared wearily at the blond in front of him. "This is so troublesome Naruto... You know it's late..." said Shikamaru with a yawn as though to emphasize his point. "Shikarmaru..." said Naruto in a uncharacteristically quiet voice. Shikamaru looked at him. "I'm leaving tomorrow..." Shikamaru started as Naruto continued. "My ototo san's friends are taking me on a training journey..." "For how long?" said Shikamaru still looking a bit stunned. "Seven years..." said Naruto. "Wha-!" said Shikamaru as Naruto grabbed his hands and cried "That's why you have to go with me! Shikamaru, please come! "Wha-, Wha-!" stuttered Shikamaru turning red. Naruto, who looked on the verge of tears cried "I don't want to leave you!" Shikamaru was about to open his mouth to say that he would come with him when he stopped suddenly, remembering his own thoughts from earlier. _"I need to find out why the whole village denies him the right to exist..." _

"Naruto... I'm sorry..." said Shikamaru without looking at him. Naruto's eyes widened as Shikamaru continued. "But I can't come with you..." "But why!" yelled Naruto who had started to cry. "I don't want to leave you, I'll miss you!" Shikamaru said, "I have to take care of some business here." "Eh?" said Naruto with a large stream of tears falling down his face. "I have to deal with it before I can leave the village." "What is it?" said Naruto, looking curious despite his tears. "I can't tell you." "EH!" yelled Naruto. "Why, why, why!" "Because." said Shikamaru in his usual deadpan. "It's a secret." "Naruto scowled, his tears forgotten. "You're mean." "And you're annoying." "HEY!" Yelled Naruto, growling at him. "I'll wait for you." "Eh?" Naruto said again, staring at Shikamaru who had a faint blush on his face. "I won't become a ninja until you return to the village for the gennin test. Then we'll be on a team together." Shikamaru looked at him and said "That okay with you Naruto?" "Shikamaru..." said Naruto staring at him with large sparkly eyes. _"Oh shit!" _thought Shikamaru. _"Not that look!" _Naruto jumped on him and hugged him with tears and a runny nose, making Shikamaru again go bright red. "Okay Shikamaru!" sobbed Naruto hysterically. "Oi Naruto!" said Shikamaru. "I won't become a ninja until I come back and become one with you!" "O- Okay Naruto!" "But-" "Nn?" said Shikamaru looking down at Naruto who was crying into his shirt. "I'll miss you Shikamaru." "Yeah." Shikamaru said as he put his arms around Naruto and smiled softly. "I'll miss you too."

Obito was crying with sparkly eyes and a runny nose similar to Naruto's from behind some trees. Jiraiya looked at him in exasperation and said. "What are _you _crying for!" "It's so-" sniffed Obito. "Sweet!" before latching onto Jiraiya to sob into his shirt again. Jiraiya sighed and thought _"I need to get Obito some handkerchiefs, because if my shirt gets any wetter, I might as well go water all the trees in the village with it."_

"Ready to go?" said Obito to Naruto who had just finished packing up. "Nn!" said Naruto happily as Jiraiya was washing his shirt gingerly in Naruto's sink behind him. "Oi Jiraiya! Yelled Obito. "You're holding us up!" Jiraiya scowled and yelled "Shut up you crybaby!" "DON'T CALL ME A CRYBABY!" yelled Obito. "YA WANNA FIGHT PERVERT!" "BRING IT UCHIHA!" As they squabbled Naruto smiled as his apartment as if to say good bye.

It was just past midnight as the three of them walked towards the gates. "Naruto!" The three of them looked behind them to see a panting Shikamaru. "Shikamaru!" yelled Naruto as he ran towards him. They stood looking at each other. "Umm." said Naruto. "I guess this is good bye..." "Yeah..." said Shikamaru. "For now anyway." Naruto grinned and said "You better keep training, I don't want a weak teammate!" Shikamaru smirked and said "I could say the same for you." Naruto scowled and yelled "OI! I'M NOT A WEAKLING!" Shikamaru looked at him and said "I know you aren't." They smiled at each other, and surprisingly enough Shikamaru had put his arms around Naruto and said. "Stay safe." Naruto smiled and said "Nn!" Obito in the meantime was about to sob into Jiraiya's shirt again when Jiraiya blocked his face with his hand. "Oh no you don't," yelled Jiraiya. "I just washed this shirt! You're not getting it wet again!" "What!" yelled Obito. "You jerk!" Jiraiya and Obito continued to argue as they walked towards the gates. Naruto looked back at Shikamaru once more and yelled "Remember, you promised!" Shikamaru smirked and said "Of course!" And with a final grin, Naruto turned and ran after Jiraiya and Obito without looking back.

Kyoko: Well... That didn't turn out like I planned.

Seto: I wouldn't believe so.

Kyoko: Is it just me or is Shikamaru a bit ooc?

Seto: (shrugs)

Kyoko: Well, AT LEAST I HAVE COMPLETED CHAPTER 1 ! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Itachi: Idiot.

Kyoko: Wha'd you just say?

Kyoko: Next chapter, Hayate will make his entrance. Yay!

Bakura: You are so fucking with the plot of Naruto.

Kyoko: That's why this is known as AU.

Kyoko: Well, see ya next time!


End file.
